The South
by Klaroline-believer
Summary: When Caroline's father makes some bad investments, her whole life falls apart. She moves away from the city and out to a small town called Mystic Falls with her family. There she meets a handsome young factory owner who's rude and makes a horrible first impression on Caroline. But for some reason he won't leave her alone. Industrial Revolution time. [Klaroline] [and other ships]
1. Chapter 1

_When Caroline's father makes some bad investments, her whole life falls apart. She moves out to a small town called mystic falls with her family where she meets a handsome young factory owner who's rude and makes a horrible first impression on Caroline. But for some reason he won't leave her alone. Industrial Revolution time. [Klaroline] [and other ships] Enjoy!_

* * *

The South Chapter 1 (prologue)

Looking out the trains window Caroline realizes how much her life has changed. Two months ago she was living happily in New York City with her mother father and best friend/cousin Lexi. Her home was one of the finest in New York, and her last name meant a lot to the people of society. Forbes, her father comes from a long line of old money. But bad investments and trusting the wrong people was the end of the Forbes family. So now, her mother, father and her were on their way to a small industrial town in the middle of nowhere called Mystic Falls.

 **Two months ago:**

"Everything is absolutely perfect!" Lexi twirls excitedly giggling.

"I'll take it your honeymoon in Europe was fantastic?" Caroline asks with a smirk on her face.

"Yes!" Lexi sighs excitedly lying on Caroline's bed.

"So tell me all about it!" Caroline squeals excitedly. "Did you go see Michelangelo's greatest art pieces in the Vatican? His sculptures, Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa, what about Shakespeare's theater, ohh Oxford?!" Caroline squeals excitedly.

"Um yes," Lexi says uninterested. "But I'm talking about Matt," Lexi adds smiling. "I couldn't be more in love."

Caroline giggles and lies on her back next to Lexi. "I wish to go to Europe soon," she sighs.

"You've been to Europe," Lexi says looking at her confused.

"Yes, I know," Caroline says smiling. "I wish to move there soon is what I mean," she adds smiling.

"What?!" Lexi asks alarmed. "And leave me here all alone?!"

"You're not alone Lexi," Caroline laughs. "You're married and will soon start a family."

"Well won't **you**?" Lexi asks sadly. "And then you can stay here in New York," she adds.

"You know I want to go to Oxford like my father," Caroline says looking at Lexi.

"But Oxford is a university for men," Lexi says seriously. "You'll never be accepted, at least not anytime soon."

"You know those seminars I've been attending?" Caroline asks Lexi and she nods yes. "Well women everywhere are getting together to petition our rights to attend Universities," Caroline says excitedly. "Who knows, I might be able to attend a university sooner than you think," she adds smiling.

* * *

"What are you saying Bill?!" Elizabeth Forbes asks wide-eyed.

"I'm saying that Joshua Parker took our money and invested it in some really bad deals." Bill Forbes says worriedly. "I was so stupid, I never should have given him access to our assets," he adds pacing.

"It can't all be gone!" Elizabeth yells crying.

"It is, honey," Bill says looking down. " All we have left is this home and another one in Virginia," he adds looking at her.

"Well can we sell that home in Virginia?" Elizabeth asks.

"Even if we sell it, the money would not last us more that three years," Bill says. "Our best option is to sell **this** home, and move to Virginia where we could live a much more humble life."

"No," Elizabeth says determined. "Can't you ask Alaric for a lone? He's Caroline's godfather and your closest friend," Liz says.

"I will not ask anyone for help," Bill says, his pride coming out to play. "I can take care of you and Caroline, no problem," he says. "We won't have the same luxuries as before but we will live comfortably," he adds grabbing his wife's hands.

"What about my sister?" Elizabeth tries one more time. " John and Mary have more than enough, and Lexi just married that incredibly rich boy Matt. Maybe-"

"I said no!" Bill says irritated. "Do you not understand that I will not stoop so low as to ask for money? My whole life everything has been handed to me in a silver platter, well it's time I do something on my own. And Caroline should learn that as well," he says and walks out of their bedroom leaving a sobbing Elizabeth behind.

* * *

"You're crazy Care," Lexi says laughing. "You're best option is to marry that gorgeous man, Enzo," she adds teasing. "He's been trying to court you for months," she adds and Caroline rolls her eyes playfully.

"Careful Lexi, if Matt hears you talk about other men like that he might not let you out as often," Caroline chastises.

"I'm only joking," Lexi giggles. "But there's nothing wrong with admiring," she adds smirking.

"My father knows I won't marry unless I'm in love, and I do not love Lorenzo," Caroline says. "I'm in love with art, poetry and novels," Caroline adds. "My father knows very well of my plans and completely supports me. Why do you think he allowed me to get a proper education," she adds.

"When you fall in love none of that will matter anymore," Lexi tells Caroline. "Or maybe I'm wrong," she adds giggling. "Maybe you'll find someone who's just as passionate about all those things as you are."

"Trust me Lexi," Caroline says looking at her cousin. "When I find that man, I'll immediately marry him," she adds smiling.

* * *

"What's inside that beautiful head of yours," Bill asks his daughter when he sees her silently stare out the train's window.

Caroline turns to look at her father and gives him a sad smile. "I was just thinking about Oxford," Caroline says.

"Sweetie-" Bill sighs sadly.

"No, it's fine," Caroline says grabbing her father's hands, "it's not like I would have been accepted anyways," she adds looking into her fathers eyes.

"I've always wanted to give you the best of everything Caroline, and I'm sorry we're going through all this but you don't have to give up on your dreams," Bill says wiping away a tear off Caroline's cheek.

"It's just nothing's the same anymore," Caroline sobs out.

"I sent a letter to some friends in Oxford," Bill says lifting his daughter's head. "We might have lost everything, but I still have a few friends," he adds smiling and Caroline can't help but hold her enthusiasm. "Alaric also knows about your plans and is doing everything he can to help."

"Oh father," Caroline says happily wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his check.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take for us to get any word back?" Caroline asks happily.

"I do not," Bill chuckles. "But it might take a few months," he adds and Caroline nods smiling.

"Do you know how long until we reach Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks her father.

"We'll reach Virginia in approximately one hour but the train won't take us to Mystic Falls," Bill says. "We'll have to take a buggy there so I'd say about 3 hours," he adds.

"The ride from the train station to Mystic Falls is two hours?" Caroline asks shocked.

"Yes," Bill answers looking at his sleeping wife.

"This really is a small town isn't it?" Caroline states and goes back to looking out the window, not knowing that her future would change very very quickly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! For anyone who's started reading my other story At Dawn. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I know I'm horrible, but for some reason I got writers block. I blame it on school and then I got a summer job, but now that I have a lot of more free time I want to continue writing. I feel like if I start writing this story maybe I'll be able to continue At Dawn. But I promise, I will not give up on my other story! I just need something to relax me and get me back into the swing of things. Letting you guys know the ages of the characters: Caroline 17, Klaus 21, Rebekah 17, Elijah 23, Stefan 21, Damon 23, Katherine 17, Elena 17, Kol 19, Bonnie 17, Enzo 21, Lexi 18, Matt 21. Also there might be a few things that aren't historically accurate, please just bear with me. I'll try not to make them noticeable or anything. And lastly this story is based off an amazing four part mini series I watched on Netflix, North and South. I've seen this mini series about four times; I absolutely love it. It won't be exactly the same but it will be similar. I don't own the vampire diaries or the mini series, and with that said please review! I'd love too read what you guys think.

Love,

MC


	2. Chapter 2

The South Chapter 2

"The manor is very old," Bill tells Caroline when they get closer to the manor. "100 years old," he continues. "It belonged to the first generation of Forbes."

Caroline smiles excitedly nothing could bring her down at this moment, not after hearing that she still had a chance of attending the school of her dreams.

"Everything will be outdated," Elizabeth whines.

"It is not so bad," Bill says. "A family used to live here but they moved out a few years ago," he adds. "Everything should be fine, and close to your standards," he says smiling at Elizabeth.

"Have you ever been here father?" Caroline asks intrigued.

"Yes, when I was a young boy," Bill answers smiling. "My grandfather lived here and I would spend my summers in this town. It used to be very quiet but now there's all this ruckus with the factories and-"

"Is that it?!" Caroline interrupts excited.

"No," Bill chuckles. "We're very close though, we've reached Mystic Falls," he says. "A lot has changed since I've been here."

Bill remembered Mystic Falls to be a small quiet town with a lot of free land but it seems as though there has been a lot of construction. Instead of empty lands they're now filled with townhouses and stores and people walking on paved streets. And then there were the factories. Three large buildings next to the house Caroline pointed out. Still a very small town but now filled with a lot more people.

"I wonder who lives there," Caroline says pointing at the large white manor.

"I don't know," Bill says but then sees the large estate that will be their new home and points at it. "That's the one," he tells Caroline.

Caroline gasps excitedly, "oh it's beautiful father," she says.

"It really is beautiful Bill," Elizabeth says looking at it.

"It's not as big as the one we had in New York and there's not as many people around but this should do," he says kissing both women's hands.

"As long as we're together," Elizabeth says. "It's all that matters."

"We must get settled in and hire new help-" Elizabeth started but Bill interrupts her.

"We can not afford any help," Bill says seriously. "We first must get settled in and see how my new job goes."

With so many contacts Bill was able to get a job as an administrator in one of the factories. A friend of a friend knew the owner and asked for a favor easily getting Bill the job.

"Will you be going into town?" Caroline asks excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Bill says kissing Caroline's forehead.

"Well at least it's furnished," Elizabeth says looking around.

They were standing in the large foyer which connects to the sitting room on one side and then to ballroom on the other. The stairs to their bedrooms were in front of them and Caroline rushes upstairs as fast as her gown allows her looking for her new room.

"I think she'll be happy here," Liz says wrapping her arms around Bill's waist.

"I hope she is," he says kissing Liz's forehead.

* * *

Early the next morning Caroline walks down the grand staircase when she hears voices in the sitting room.

"And do you have any experience maintaining a home? Cooking, cleaning," Elizabeth asks the middle-aged woman.

"Not really," the woman replies and Elizabeth frowns.

"Oh, none at all?" Liz asks confused.

"I cook for my children, and that's when I don't work at the factory," she replies. "But I don't really have time to maintain a home," she replies.

"Well I'm sure you can learn," Liz says smiling. "You're hired. Now if you could help me-"

"Good morning mother," Caroline chirps happily interrupting her mothers conversation.

"Oh honey, this is Connie she's our new maid," Elizabeth says excitedly.

Caroline smiles and greets Connie but asks to speak to her mother privately.

"I thought father said no to hiring new help," Caroline whispers angrily.

"I told him I needed help getting settled in and he agreed to hire one," Elizabeth replies.

"But is she really the best choice?" Caroline says looking at Connie who's sitting on the couch looking around the manor.

"She's the only choice," Elizabeth sighs. "No one wants to work as a housemaid, they all rather work in one of those factories."

"Why isn't she?" Caroline asks nodding towards Connie.

"Something about not having strong lungs anymore, I don't know," Liz says. "Will you be going into town with your father?" She asks changing the subject.

"Yes," Caroline replies excitedly. She's wearing a beautiful pastel yellow gown with white lace on the top by her breasts and around the short sleeves. She let her long hair half down in loose curls and is wearing a little bit of makeup. Caroline is an incredibly beautiful girl with her blonde hair shinning as bright as the sun. She has sparkling blue eyes, pale skin and red lips the color of a rose. She's the kind of woman that could drive any man crazy with just one look. She was actually one of the most eligible heiresses back in New York, until the day her family lost everything of course.

"Where's father?" Caroline asks her mother.

"I'm right here honey," Bill says coming out of the ballroom. "I see you're ready," Bill acknowledges.

"Yes I am," Caroline replies excitedly. "I'm excited to go out," she adds smiling.

"You look lovely, as always," Bill tells his daughter giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You two have fun," Liz says giving Bill and Caroline a kiss. "I'll be here, cleaning this place," she adds looking around.

"We'll be home for lunch," Bill says and pulls Caroline with him.

They walk into town because it really isn't that much of a walk. About 5 minutes to get to the factory Bill will be working at.

"I have to meet with the owner Caroline, will you wait for me here or will you look around?" Bill asks.

"I'll go look around," Caroline replies. "I won't be long, I'll meet you here in 30 minutes," she adds.

* * *

"Mister Forbes, pleasure to meet you," Kol Mikaelson says extending his hand. "Alaric had great things to say about you," he says gesturing for him to sit down. "He was a close friend of my father, and when he asked for a favor I couldn't refuse," he adds smiling.

"I'm truly grateful for the opportunity you're giving me mister Mikaelson," Bill says humbly.

"Well I only hope you don't disappoint," Kol says smiling. "I'm sure Nik will want to meet with you, but I can give you all the details and job description." Kol says.

"That would be highly appreciated," Bill says.

* * *

Caroline walks around the small industrial town and starts to cough when she passes by black smoke. There's people running around and yelling. She sees chickens inside cages and men unloading textile and food from wagons. _You definitely don't see this in New York_ Caroline thinks looking at herself. She's completely over dressed compared to all the other people. A loud whistle sounds and Caroline sees an abundant amount of men walk out of the factories yelling and laughing. They start to get closer to Caroline and she fears she'll get trampled. She quickens her pace and runs inside a store looking at the packs of men.

"Can I help you?" A gentle voice asks behind the counter.

Caroline turns to look at the young girl around her age and smiles.

"I feared I would be trampled by all those men if I didn't move out of the way," Caroline answers blushing.

The brunette smiles and giggles, "you should be careful when the whistle blows," she says. "It's either time for the factory workers break or time to go home," she adds.

"Oh, good to know," Caroline says smiling walking closer to the young cashier.

"You're new here aren't you?" The brunette asks looking at her up and down.

"Is it that obvious," Caroline asks looking at herself.

"Just a tad," the brunette replies giggling and Caroline joins her.

"I'm Caroline," The blonde says extending her gloved hand politely.

"Bonnie," the brunette says grabbing Caroline's hand.

"Where are you staying?" Bonnie asks kindly.

"My families home," Caroline answers. "It's a light brown manor about 10 minutes from here," she adds.

"Oh the Forbes manor?" Bonnie's asks knowing too well who owned the manor.

"Yes," Caroline answers smiling. "Have you ever been?" She asks and Bonnie laughs.

"No, there's no way I would ever be allowed in there," Bonnie replies cleaning the counted with a towel.

"Well you're more than welcome to come visit me," Caroline says smiling.

"Thank you," Bonnie says looking at her.

"Do you by any chance know who lives in the white manor next to mine?" Caroline asks curiously.

"The Mikaelsons," Bonnie replies quickly. "Everyone knows the Mikaelsons," she adds.

"Who are they?" Caroline asks intrigued. "They own all the factories in Mystic Falls," Bonnie says seriously. "It's a family business but the real owner is Klaus," she adds.

"Klaus?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, he was able to bring his family out of ruin 4 years ago and now they own almost all of mystic falls." Bonnie says. "Very wealthy family," she adds.

"Have you ever met them?" Caroline asks leaning on the counter.

"No, I've only seen them around," Bonnie answers. "They keep to themselves mostly. I hear they can be cruel though," she adds. "Especially Klaus."

"Cruel how?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know much," Bonnie says looking at Caroline.

"Well what do you know?" Caroline asks and Bonnie laughs.

"Honestly I don't know anything about things that happen inside those factories," Bonnie replies. "I'm usually inside the shop or with my grandmother."

Caroline nods understanding, and smiles "I'll take a look around and see what I can buy," she tells Bonnie and walks towards the back of the small groceries shop.

* * *

Caroline walks back to the factory where she left her father earlier. She's standing outside the building when curiosity hits her. She looks around and it seems as if no is paying attention to her, everyone minding their own business. She quickly walks inside the factory and sees white cotton everywhere. Machines working full blast with men and women working behind those machines. She then sees him, a beautiful blonde man with the most piercing blue eyes. Caroline can't help but stare at him. He gave off this sort of vibe that could make anyone nervous. He's standing on a high deck and looks around the factory.

"Shane! Put that pipe out!" Klaus yells furiously when he sees him smoking and Shane quickly runs trying to hide from his boss.

"I saw you!" Klaus screams chasing after him.

Caroline jumps afraid when Shane pushes by her.

"Come here!" Klaus yells catching up to Shane and grabbing him by his clothes.

"Smoking again!" Klaus screams angrily shoving Shane onto a wall.

"I wasn't smoking sir, I swear," Shane begs.

Klaus grabs the pipe from inside Shane's jacket pocket. "It's still warm," he growls.

Klaus punches Shane on the jaw and pushes him on the floor then kicks him a few times.

"Please sir," Shane begs.

"Stop!" Caroline yells getting in front of Klaus. "Please stop," she begs and Klaus looks at her surprised.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Klaus asks even though he knows exactly who she is.

"Caroline Forbes," the blonde replies nervously. No man had ever intimidated her the way this man did.

"Get out of here," Klaus growls at her.

"Caroline!" Bill yells his daughters name when he sees the commotion.

"Get her out of here!" Klaus tells Bill aggressively.

"Caroline it's time we go," Bill tells his daughter grabbing onto her arm and Caroline hesitantly goes with her father.

"Get up and don't come back," Klaus growls at Shane.

"Please sir, I have children," Shane begs. "They'll starve."

"Better they starve than burn to death," Klaus snarls walking away.

* * *

"Father! Who was that?" Caroline asks completely shocked from what she just witnessed.

"That was Niklaus Mikaelson," Bill answers dragging his daughter by the arm roughly. "You should not have been in there," he scolds her.

"I'm not a child anymore," Caroline says angrily. "Father you're hurting me!" she adds pulling her arm away.

Bill sighs and gently grabs Caroline's arm and checks it, only to find it red and starting to bruise.

"Forgive me," Bill apologizes. "It's not safe for you to just go inside a factory like that," Bill explains. "Niklaus doesn't like people barging into his property like that."

"I'm sorry father," Caroline says sadly. "I just wanted to take a look inside."

Bill gently grabs his daughters face and caresses her cheek.

"He seems like a horrible man, why would you want to work for him?" Caroline asks confused.

"I need to work," Bill replies. "He's not a horrible man though. I spoke to him earlier and he was very decent," he adds.

Caroline scoffs and rolls her eyes, "I doubt that," she says walking away towards their manor.

* * *

"When will you start working?" Elizabeth asks Bill during dinner.

"Next week," Bill replies wiping his lips with his napkin. "I just hope they don't notice that I'm not an expert in financing," he adds.

"Why don't you try finding work as a professor father?" Caroline asks. "You didn't go to oxford to be a business man," she adds. "You said your dream was to be a professor."

"Have you seen this town Caroline?" Bill asks. "No one cares about getting an education, all they care about is money, and surviving," he says sadly.

Caroline sighs sadly and continues eating her dinner.

* * *

"You really should not let your anger take such a toll on you Nik," Kol tells Klaus during dinner with their family.

Klaus looks up from his dinner plate irritated and scowls at Kol only to see him smirking. "You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Klaus asks angrily.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks.

"Nothing," Klaus replies quickly.

"Kol, what is it you speak of?" Esther Mikaelson asks.

"Nik here threw a tantrum and beat Shane, a factory worker, in front of all the other employees this morning," Kol replies casually.

"Niklaus!" Esther gasps.

"That twit had it coming," Klaus growls angrily. "He was smoking a pipe, knowing very well how dangerous that is! You know what happened last year," he adds furiously and gets up from his seat. "Excuse me, but I seem to have lost my appetite," he says and walks up to his bedroom.

He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde he saw this morning. Of course he knows a little bit about her, she's Bill Forbes only daughter Caroline Forbes. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time he'd seen her. He'd seen her in the newspaper: Heiress Caroline Forbes advocate for woman's rights. The enchanting Caroline Forbes visits orphanage. Heart of gold: Caroline Forbes feeds the homeless. She was absolutely stunning, not just in pictures but in person. When he heard from his brother Kol that **the** Bill Forbes was moving to Mystic Falls and needed a job in his factory he didn't hesitate to accept _. I have to get close to Caroline_ Klaus thinks. _Did I ruin my chances with her after today's events? What chances Niklaus_ , his conscious laughs at him. _She didn't even know you excited until today. No, no you have to many things to worry about right now,_ he tells himself. _You can't have a woman distracting you; you've never needed a woman in your life, well with the exception of mother and Rebekah. You'll be fine,_ he thinks but deep down knows he won't be.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,**

 **MC**


	3. Chapter 3

The South Chapter 3

"Good morning Bonnie," Caroline chirps walking into the small shop and then looks at the elderly woman next to her. "And you must be Mrs. Sheila," she adds smiling and extends her hand. Sheila takes Caroline's hand and kindly shakes it.

"Miss Caroline," Sheila greets. "It's very nice to put a face to the name," she adds smiling. "Bonnie won't stop talking about you," she whispers to Caroline.

"Grams, I'm right here. I can still hear you," Bonnie says blushing.

"It's fine Bonnie!" Caroline laughs. "You're my only friend here, all I do is talk about you too," she says giggling.

It's been a week since the girls met for the first time and Caroline would come visit Bonnie everyday in the morning. There really wasn't much to do in this town, so Caroline enjoyed spending a few hours with Bonnie.

"What were you two talking about?" Caroline asks curiously. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Not at all," Sheila replies. "It was about the factory workers. They plan on starting a strike until their demands are met," she adds with a frown.

"What are their demands?" Caroline asks placing her purse on the counter.

"Larger wages, better working environment, they're trying to start a union," Bonnie answers.

"That sounds fair," Caroline says. "I've been inside the factory and it's so hard to breath with all the cotton flying everywhere. And if the workers deserve a higher wage then they should be given one," she adds sternly.

"But that is not the way things work around here Care," Bonnie says.

"Yes I know," Caroline sighs sadly. It's not that she didn't think she was right, it's just that she's realistic and knows that not everything in life is fair. "If the workers go on strike, I'm sure that brute, Niklaus Mikaelson will just hire new employees," Caroline spits out venomously.

"Ah," Sheila smirks. "Bonnie told me about your encounter with him in his factory."

"He's an ogre," Caroline replies frowning.

"He's actually a very fair man," Sheila says kindly. "It's just that smoking inside a cotton factory is highly prohibited," she adds. "Especially after the fire that killed over four dozen people."

"What fire?" Caroline asks concerned.

"You never told me about a fire grams," Bonnie says looking at her seriously.

"It was before you moved to Mystic Falls with me," Sheila replies looking at Bonnie.

"What happened?" Caroline asks stunned.

"Some inadequate worker thought it would be easy to smoke inside one of the factories and the whole place caught on fire. There used to be four factories in Mystic Falls, but the last one burned to the ground," Sheila explains sadly.

"That's horrible," Caroline cries.

"All the factory owners, even the one ones from the towns around us, take their rules very seriously. No one wants anything bad happening to their assets or their employees," Sheila says.

"I understand and support them for caring about their employees safety, but I still feel that Klaus was too cruel beating that man," Caroline replies.

"Well the Mikaelsons are known to have a temper," Sheila answers and Caroline scoffs.

"That's an understatement," She replies. "On to happier topics," Caroline says excitedly. "My parents and I would be honored if the both of you joined us for dinner tomorrow," she says smiling and Bonnie squeals happily.

"I don't know Miss Caroline," Sheila says. "You're family comes from a very different social class than us," she adds.

"None sense!" Caroline answers. "We may have been wealthy once but we now have close to nothing," she adds sadly. "I will never look down on anyone who wasn't born into a rich family. We are all equals, no matter our standing in society."

Bonnie smiles and Caroline claps her hands together showing off her best puppy dogface. "Pleeease," she begs and when Sheila nods yes she squeals excitedly embracing her in a hug. "Is there anything I could help you two with?" Caroline asks when she pulls away.

"I could use some help with stocking some new merchandise that just arrived," Bonnie smiles handing Caroline a basket.

* * *

"Miss Caroline you're back," Connie says taking Caroline's purse and gloves.

Caroline smiles and thanks her, "do you know where my mother is?" she asks.

"In the sitting room," Connie responds. "With a visitor," she adds and Caroline raises an eyebrow intrigued.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"I don't know," Connie replies walking away and Caroline can't help but laugh.

"Mother I heard we have a visi-" Caroline stops talking when she sees who's in their sitting room. "Tor," she finishes.

"Caroline," Elizabeth smiles walking up to her. "Niklaus this is my daughter, Caroline," she introduces and Caroline frowns.

"I believe your daughter and I have already met," Klaus says looking at Caroline's beautiful face.

Caroline tries to avoid eye contact with Klaus but he just continues staring at her.

"Caroline," Liz whispers harshly and pushes Caroline to greet Klaus but she quietly keeps avoiding eye contact.

"I'm afraid Miss Caroline and I met under less than pleasant circumstances," Klaus says looking at Caroline and she finally turns to look at him. "I had to dismiss a worker for smoking in the sorting room, " he continues.

"I saw you beat a defenseless man who was not your equal," Caroline says aggressively.

"Caroline!" Liz scolds.

"No, she's right," Klaus says looking into Caroline's eyes. "I was angry. I have a temper. Fire is the greatest danger in my mill-"

"A gentleman would not have used his fists to sort out a disagreement, especially not on such a weak man," Caroline reproaches angrily.

"I dare say a gentleman has never had to see fifty corpses outside his mill as I did last year," Klaus says irritated. "One mans incompetence cost the life of fifty, many of them children," he adds. "The whole mill burned to the ground in less than 20 minutes," he adds menacingly.

Caroline opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Klaus sighs and looks at Liz, "I should go. Please inform your husband about my invitation to dinner tomorrow evening," He says kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"Mother, we're having dinner with Bonnie and her grandmother tomorrow evening," Caroline says looking at her mother.

"The invitation is not for you Miss Caroline," Klaus says looking at her and Caroline frowns. "Just your father," he adds slightly bowing and leaves the room.

Caroline scoffs shocked at Klaus's last words and turns to look at her mother who's frowning.

"Go ahead, scold me for being rude to mister Mikaelson," Caroline sighs sitting down.

"I am canceling tomorrows dinner with Bonnie and her Grandmother!" Elizabeth growls. "How could you act like that in front of mister Mikaelson?" Liz scolds.

"Mother I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Elizabeth interrupts. "Go up to your bedroom," she orders and Caroline looks at her mother surprised. She couldn't remember the last time she was sent up to her bedroom because she had upset her mother, now that she thinks of it, she had never upset her mother this much.

"Now, Caroline!" Liz yells and Caroline quickly jumps up from the couch and rushes upstairs.

* * *

"Morning Bonnie," Caroline says gloomy walking into Bonnie's grandmother's shop.

"Caroline," Bonnie looks at her confused. "What are you doing here so early?" she asks. "And why aren't you in you're cheerful mood as always?"

Caroline sighs and tells Bonnie everything that transpired between Klaus and her yesterday.

"And you're going over to apologize right now?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes," Caroline sighs. "I should go," she adds walking towards the door. "I'll be back later," she says smiling and leaves the shop.

* * *

"When they told me Miss Forbes was waiting for me in my office, I truly thought I would find your mother here, not you," Klaus says walking into his office.

Caroline rolls her eyes annoyed but puts a smile on her face. "Surprising, I know," Caroline says.

"A very nice surprise I must say," Klaus replies smirking and sits down in his chair behind his desk.

Caroline swallows nervously but nevertheless looks up at Klaus. "Mister Mikaelson-"

"Please, call me Klaus," he interrupts. "Or Nik. Which ever you prefer," he adds.

"Klaus-"

"I'd actually prefer you call me Nik now that I think about it," Klaus interrupts smirking. He's enjoying Caroline's discomfort too much.

Caroline furrows her eyebrows annoyed and puffs out her chest angrily.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," she acknowledges. "A change from the other two times we've met," she adds snidely.

"Well when you find a beautiful blonde inside your office this early in the day, a man can't help but be in a good mood," Klaus smiles smugly and Caroline looks at him annoyed.

"But I do have a lot of work sweetheart, so if you could tell me why you're here," He adds.

Caroline discretely rolls her eyes then looks at Klaus seriously. "I've come to apologize for my behavior yesterday," Caroline says. "It was rude and completely out of line. I sometimes speak without-"

"Apology accepted," Klaus interrupts Caroline mid sentence and she can't help but stare at him open mouthed.

"Umm. Okay," Caroline says looking at him a bit confused. She really though he would be a jerk about the whole situation, seeing how the whole event was very close to his heart. "Well thank you," she adds standing up.

"I hope to see you soon sweetheart," Klaus says getting up and giving her hand a slight kiss.

Caroline slightly nods and walks out of Klaus's office a bit dumfounded. _That was too easy_ Caroline thinks releasing her breath.

* * *

Klaus can't help but sit back down in his chair with a huge smile on his face. He really was shocked to see Caroline in his office this morning instead of her mother. Caroline doesn't seem like the kind of girl who apologizes vey easily. She's an open minded, high-spirited smart girl, and admitting failure sometimes isn't easy. _Maybe he let her off too easy_ he thinks annoyed. _I should have made her suffer at least a little,_ he tells himself. He really was upset last night, who did she think she was looking at him and speaking to him with such disdain. He went home furious but once again wasn't able to sleep because of the blonde goddess that plagues his mind. He couldn't help but admire her beauty once more today. With face of an angel and the body of the most desired goddess, he couldn't help but be tempted to look her up and down. Klaus told himself he would stay away from her, but it seems as though he just can't seems to leave her alone. That was the precise reason for his visit to the Forbes manor yesterday. He could have easily told Bill about the dinner he'll be hosting with the other factory owners during working hours, but he really wanted to see Caroline. When she noticed him and frowned he realized that it would be very hard to win her affections. But maybe he was wrong, he thinks smiling. She came and apologized for her behavior _. I might be closer than I think_ , he says to himself.

* * *

"It was all very strange Bonnie," Caroline says restocking some fresh fruit. "He's serious and angry one day and the next he's acting charming and practically flirting with me-"

"Did you just call Niklaus Mikaelson charming?" Bonnie interrupts teasing.

"What?" Caroline asks not realizing what she said. "That's not the point of my story," Caroline says looking at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie giggles. "Please continue."

Caroline scoffs, "well now I just can't remember what my point was," she says laughing.

"I think you might actually find Klaus appealing," Bonnie says smirking.

"Oh please Bonnie," Caroline says rolling her eyes.

"What? You have to admit he's quite attractive," the brunette says. "All the Mikaelsons are," she adds.

Caroline playfully glares at Bonnie and can't help but smile. _He is good looking_ Caroline thinks.

* * *

"Did I tell you Mikaelson about the price of raw cotton I found," Mister Gilbert asks over dinner at the Mikaelson's manor.

"I believe you did," Klaus acknowledges politely.

"Come on Mikaelson even you can spot a bargain when you see it," Greyson Gilbert says drinking his wine. "Cotton is a great deal cheaper from the Caribbean than any other place," he adds smiling.

"Nonsense, I'll bet you Egyptian cotton is still much cheaper," Stefan Salvatore says.

"I don't believe they can offer those prices for long," Klaus replies seriously. "They'll be bankrupt in a year and we'll have our supply interrupted. I rather pay more and have a steady supply. Others can do as they wish," he says looking at Greyson.

"Niklaus is as straight as they come," Damon says smirking. "He won't risk loosing any of his mills by doing unpredictable business, even if he passes up the chance to become an even richer man," he adds looking at a very serious Klaus.

"That's the best way, surely," Bill Forbes states his opinion. "With so many people depending on the factory's continued success," he adds smiling at Klaus.

All the men at the dinner table nod understanding. "Has anyone heard the latest over clamoring for the new wheel?" Wes Maxfield asks.

"I thought you had agreed to the wheel?" Kol asks confused.

"Well I had. First my men threatened to leave work if I didn't install the infernal wheel, which would have cost me eight hundred dollars," Wes says irritated.

"What's the wheel?" Bill asks.

'The wheel blows away the strands of cotton that flies up in the sorting rooms. It helps keep the fluff out of the workers' lungs. It doesn't stop it, but it does help." Stefan explains.

"I don't see the problem then," Bill says looking around the table.

"There was no problem Bill," Wes says laughing. "That is until my workers started asking for more money because they're working in a place with a wheel," he adds.

"What?" Kol asks surprised.

"Yes," Wes laughs. "They say the wheel will make them go hungry.," he says in disbelief.

"The wheel will make them hungry?" Stefan asks astonished.

"Yes, they said that without the fluff in their stomachs they'd go hungry faster. They'll need more money to buy more food," he adds chuckling. "And now my workers has split amongst themselves and can't decide what they want. So I've saved myself eight-hundred dollars and if the rooms look like Christmas morning with all the fluff flying around, the men are the only ones to blame," he says proudly and Klaus scoffs.

"Oh come on Mikaelson, surely you wouldn't agree to having your workers tell you what to pay them," Grayson says exhaling a puff of smoke form his cigar.

"I've had a wheel in all my factories for the past three years," Klaus responds seriously.

"Don't get me wrong Klaus," Wes says. "I have nothing against the wheel, I just don't see the profit to it," he adds shrugging.

"There is no immediate profit," Klaus replies. "None that you can count in paper money."

"But?" Wes asks irritated. "There is a but, isn't there?"

"But," Klaus says looking at him directly. "My workers are healthier. Their lungs don't clog so easily. They work for me longer. Their children work for me longer, even you can see the profit in that," he says taking a sip of his whine.

"But surely it's the right thing to do," Bill adds to the heated discussion.

"It's just sound business Bill. I cannot operate under any other moral law. I do not run a charitable institution. My workers expect me to be hard, but truthful. I always tell them how things are they either take it or they leave it," he adds looking at everyone at the table.

"Well I for one agree with Nik," Damon says trying to lighten the tense mood.

"How about desert?" Stefan asks smiling, successfully changing the subject.

* * *

"Excuse me," Caroline tells a woman who's dressed in rags carrying a crying baby.

The woman nods in response as her child continues to cry.

"I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett, I seem to have gone in a wrong direction," she says looking around the dirty muddy area.

"She lives right around the corner. It's the black door with the herbs surrounding it," the woman tells her when her baby continues to cry louder and Caroline can't help but look at the poor baby.

"Don't mind her," she says seriously trying to soothe her child. "She cries because she's hungry," she adds looking at her baby.

Caroline immediate takes out some money and hands it to the woman thanking her for her help, hoping that they money will help the family for at least a few days.

Caroline continues walking and steps in a big puddle of mud dirtying her favorite heels and part of her dress.

"Ugh," Caroline groans but continues her way to Bonnies house. When she spots it she quickly runs up and knocks on the door to reveal a smiling Bonnie.

"Caroline," Bonnie acknowledges. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well since my mother, very rudely might I add, canceled dinner I thought I could bring dinner to you," she says showing her the basket she brought with goodies.

"Of course," Bonnie says chuckling. "Please, come in."

Bonnie's home is very small and simple and with little furniture but very beautiful nonetheless.

"What are all the herbs outside," Caroline asks curiously taking the food out of the basket.

"My grandmother grows them," Bonnie answers placing three plates on the small wood table. "Some people find it strange," she adds seriously. "They probably think we're witches," she adds chuckling.

Caroline giggles and places the basket on a nearby counter.

"I'll go get my grams," Bonnie says walking off to her grandmother's bedroom.

* * *

"Where have you been Caroline?" Elizabeth asks angrily when Caroline arrives back home after her dinner with Bonnie and her grandmother.

"I went and had dinner with Bonnie and her Grandmother," Caroline responds nonchalantly taking off her white gloves.

"You look filthy," Liz says looking at her muddy shoes and dress. "Take those off before you dirty the whole house," she says. "Where does Bonnie live, that you got mud everywhere?" Liz asks.

"It's a place I'm sure you would never place foot in," Caroline says seriously and excuses herself walking up to her bedroom. She knows her mother probably doesn't agree of her friendship with Bonnie. She rather have her home helping with the house chores since they're short staffed. And of course Caroline being a young lady should stay in her respectable home learning music, reading or doing needlework.

She scoffs and continues walking upstairs to her bedroom if ignoring her mother calling after her.

* * *

"Bill you must speak to Caroline," Liz tells her husband that night in their bedroom.

"What about?" Bill asks not taking his eyes off his book.

'She's become so disrespectful lately she even dared to walk away from me when I was speaking to her," Liz says lying down next to him.

"She's going through a lot," Bill says closing his book as Liz snuggles close to him.

He wraps his arm around her and Liz sighs. "She's not only been disrespectful to me but to Mister Mikaelson, I told you," Liz adds looking at him and Bill sighs.

"I'll speak to her," he says kissing her forehead. "Sleep my love," he adds blowing out the candles.

* * *

A/N: I'm baaack guys! I feel like I haven't updated in forever… but I haven't forgotten. I'll try updating faster, I know how much it sucks to read something and then having to wait FOREVER to get a new update. I want to make it clear that this is an all-human story I mention the witch thing just for fun. Also some of the lines, especially the conversation during dinner with the factory owners, were mostly taken out of the small mini series. All credits go to the creators of TVD and North and South I'm just adapting the story a little. Thank for reading! Don't forget to review (:

Love,

MC


End file.
